


Gotta Kill ‘Em All

by Mysterious_L



Series: Music fics [2]
Category: Pokemon - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based on a headcannon, Gen, Song fic, What Have I Done, but also a masterpiece, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_L/pseuds/Mysterious_L
Summary: What happens when I procrastinate on my paper and end up on Pinterest looking at AOT memes/headcannons.





	Gotta Kill ‘Em All

**Author's Note:**

> So I stumbled across this headcannon/meme of AoT and Pokémon having the same plot and I died. So I did my own rendition of the Pokémon theme song for AOT.

_“I wanna be the very best _  
_Like no one ever was_  
_To free us is my real test_  
_To kill them is my cause _  
_I will travel beyond the walls_  
_Searching far and wide_  
_Each Eldian to understand _  
_The human that’s inside _  
_AOT_  
(_gotta kill ‘em all_)  
_It’s us three_  
_I know it’s my destiny _  
_AOT_  
_Oh, you’re my enemy _  
_In a world I must defend_  
_AOT_  
_(gotta kill ‘em all_)  
_A heart so chewy_  
_My courage will pull me through _  
_You eat me and I kill you _  
_AOT_  
_(gotta kill ‘em all)x2_”

**Author's Note:**

> I put way to much thought into this but I regret nothing.  
Kudos and comments please


End file.
